The Joining of the Five
by Plain Old Shahhida
Summary: Prince Harry of Dahara is forced to marry Elena:heiress to the throne of the Midlands to overthrow the Kingdom of Dulwood. Harry and Elena are thrown together on a wild journey where they find not only themselves but each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I had a daydream about this and started playing around with it. I call this the ultimate crossover because it is a mix of Legend of the Seeker, Vampire Diaries, the book series INKHEART, and One Direction. If you like all of these or one of these then this is the fanfic for you.**

**Characters and positions:**

**DAHARA:**

**Prince Harry: Also known as the Prince of Dahara or Prince of Adders. Oldest son of the Adderhead. A carefree boy who is also clever.**

**Adderhead: King of Dahara. Plans to join forces with the Laughing Prince by marrying his eldest son to the Laughing Princes only daughter as to attack Dulwood and to gain the throne of the Midlands and Dulwood through his son. A large cruel man who is very cold.**

**Zayn: The son of one of the Adderheads advisers. Harry's best friend. Wise like his father but wily too.**

**Court Jester Louis: Harry's personal clown. Has been with Harry since he was a boy. Knows everything to know about the prince. Used to be part of the Motley Folk. Enjoys making Harry laugh.**

**MIDLANDS:**

**Liam: Elena's personal guard and trustworthy friend. Knows everything to know about the princess. Niall's cousin. Son of Stefan Salvatore-Payne.**

**Niall: A peasant who is in love with the princess. Part of the Motley Folk. Son of a wealthy merchant, Damon Salvatore-Horan.**

**Stefan Salvatore-Payne and Damon Salvatore-Horan: Part of the Motley Folk. Magicians who are twins. Damon left the Motley Folk many years ago to support his family. They have declared a blood feud on each other because of that. As a result both of their wives had been murdered by the other and they took their maiden names to mourn them.**

**Elena: Heiress to the throne of Midlands. The only child of the Laughing Prince. In love with Niall.**

**Laughing Prince: Also known as the Prince of Sighs. When his wife died giving birth to his son-who later too died- a part of himself died. Patron of the Motley Folk.**

**Motley Folk: A band of traveling entertainers that have settled in the Midlands.**

**DULWOOD:**

**Duffendal: King of Dulwood. Planning to attack Dahara. Wants to join forces with the Laughing Prince.**

**Mortolda: Mother of Damon and Stefan. Abandoned them when they were little. Duffendal's mistress.**

**...**

Chapter 1: Marriage

"Again, Louis!" laughed Prince Harry. Harry was in the gardens with a drink in his hand and two wenches beside him. He had just returned from the local tavern/brothel and now had his court jester turning tricks for him. "Again!", called out one of the wenches. Harry smiled and kissed her deeply. "You heard her! On with it, mate". Court Jester Louis smiled at the young prince and bowed "Of course your Highness but I think I should stop now for I see the Adderhead coming round the bend." Harry paled but his smile stayed on his face. The Adderhead was Harry's father and the only time he came to see him was when Harry had done something wrong. Harry signaled Louis and the wenches to leave and stood as his father entered the gardens. "Father", Harry stood and bowed as the Adderhead stopped before him. The Adderhead was a cruel unforgiving man of considerable size. He had a way of looking at people that made them cower. He favored Harry one of those looks now. Harry stood ramrod straight and looked his at his father directly in the eyes. He wasn't afraid of his father but he sensed that this visit was different from the others his father had favored him with.

"Father?"

The Adderhead spoke in a cold voice "Enjoying yourself, are you?"

"Immensely", smirked Harry.

"Quite right. Why shouldn't the only son of the Adderhead enjoy himself? What else should the empty-headed boy think of but whores and alcohol and having a horny good time?" No, not of his Kingdom that he will have to rule one day. Not about the skirmishes the Border Lords are having. Not about the impending war with the Laughing Prince"

Harry furrowed his brow. "Skirmishes? Why would the Border Lords fight? We have had peace between Dulwood and the Midlands and Dahara for years."

"Not anymore, son. Ever since the King Boulderal of Dulwood had been assassinated his son Duffendal has been planning an attack on the Daharian Kingdom."

"On Dahara? Why?", asked Harry slightly interested.

"Because he thinks we have had something to do with it." He did not have to mention _you idiot_; his tone was quite clear.

"And we didn't?", Harry glanced lazily at the Adderhead.

The Adderhead smiled a chilling smile. "That is beside the point, boy. The Dulwood has more resources we do."

"We have stronger warriors".

"We may but does that not mean we will get slaughtered if the Laughing Prince decides to join forces with Dulwood?"

"The Laughing Prince? More like the Prince of Sighs ever since his wife died."

The Adderhead smiled. Even though he was hard on his son, Harry was a clever boy. Strong; born to be a leader, to lead Dahara. He did have his bad points, though; he spent too much time with prostitutes and his court jester. Not to mention Zayn the son of one of his advisers. Didn't he know he was above him?

"The Prince of the Midlands still has a warm heart. He still has his daughter."

"I suppose it's up to us to crush that heart?", laughed Harry. He set down his drink that was still in his hand on the stone bench. "So, a war it is to be?"

"Yes, but another solution comes to mind."

Harry glanced at his father. His tone had changed. It was scary.

"Instead of a war we will join forces with the Laughing Prince. You will marry his daughter, Elena, to enforce the joining of the two kingdoms. "

"What?", Harry said, dumfounded.

"We will go to their castle tomorrow. You will be ready. Pack your bags." The Adderhead exited.

Harry sat down on the bench holding his head between his hands. Marriage? Had the Adderhead lost his mind? To the Laughing Prince's only daughter at that too! "What am I going to do?

...

Elena threw herself down on her bed. It couldn't be true! Would her father really marry her off to the eldest Prince of Dahara?! She heard a soft knock on the door. Her loyal guard Liam entered her chamber, slowly because he shouldn't really be there. "Princess? Are you alright?" Elena dragged herself off the bed, stood straight, and looked to the floor.

"Liam, I wish to be alone."

Liam regarded her with sad eyes. "It is about Niall, isn't it?"

Elena lifted her eyes from the floor. She looked at Liam stonily. "I wish to be alone."

Liam left but not after taking one last look at her and shaking his head.

Did he have to mention Niall? Elena threw herself on the bed again. "Oh my love, my only love." She gasped through her tears "What will happen to us?"

...

**I will update soon. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter two. I hope you all like it.**

**I know a lot of people don't like crossovers but I really do hope you like this one.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Elena stopped her tears. As far as she was concerned she had done enough crying when her mother died, and her father had certainly done enough on his part. She had to see Niall; she had to tell him and run away with him. Elena reached under her bed and took out a box. Inside the box was her greatest secret; she didn't allow anyone to see what was inside the box- not even her favorite maid, Resa. Inside contained a pair of tunic, a soft pair of breeches, leather shoes, and finally a cap. She put all of it on rather quickly and pinned up her hair and pulled the cap on it. With the large tunic and the cap she looked like any other male youngster in the kingdom. Only Liam and Niall knew her secret. Oh how surprised Niall was when he found out she was a woman. How surprised she was when she learned Liam already knew! It was just like it was yesterday.

_Elena ran alongside the kingdoms gate. She had been in the woods earlier that day eating apples and reading a book. Two things that certainly would have tossed her in jail if she hadn't been dressed like a boy-never minding the fact she was the king's daughter. She had just turned another page when the wolves came. Wolves don't usually attack in the daylight but these three had a hungry look to them. They had smelled her scent and began to chase her. She ran but she couldn't escape them. Finally reaching the kingdoms gate she had lost her wind. Just then when it looked like it would be her end two strong mighty hands picked her up and pulled her atop the brick wall. She looked into the face of a rather handsome fair haired boy. Below she heard the ring of a sword slicing through the air. It was Liam! He killed all of the wolves in one fell swoop. _

_The fair haired boy leapt off of the wall and roared "Nicely done Liam, those wolves had been very troubling. They dragged off two of the children of the Motley Folk, did you know that?" _

_Liam did not say a thing but looked at Elena with a knowing look. How her heart fell at that look. He knew. The fair haired boy did not seem to notice Liam's preoccupation; instead he spun around Elena. "And you! What kind of man turns tail and runs off from wolves? I ought to cut off your hands, you lily-livered coward."_

_That comment brought Elena's anger forth. "Excuse me? I am the son of a highly-born noble. Any you..."She looked at Niall up and down. "A thief by the look of you."_

"_Aye", Niall grinned. "And a good one too."_

Elena blinked her eyes. What was she doing? Thinking about things past, when she should have been running to see her love.

Elena rushed to her mirror and swung it like so while stepping on the tile that was raised slightly. The wall the led to the veranda swung out and Elena rushed through the passageway. It led out of the kingdom into the woods just outside of the Motley Folk's camp.

* * *

Harry had ordered his guards to fetch Zayn. He was in desperate need of his advice now. Harry did not want to marry Elena but he also did not want to defy his father. He could only remember what his father did to those who betrayed him, including Harry's own mother. Zayn had entered. He looked very much like his father. He was tall and exotic looking with dark brown eyes and golden colored skin. He also had his father's wisdom but was funny too like Louis.

"You called for me, Prince." Zayn bowed deeply.

"Yes. I feel like I needed to talk to somebody." Harry sighed. "The Adderhead has ordered me to marry the Laughing Prince's daughter." Harry picked up a crystal jar and poured thick substance with its sweet aroma into a heavy crystal glass. He drank deeply from it and sat down on a dark red plush couch. "So?"

"I think Prince…", Zayn hesitated. "I think you should marry her."

Harry spewed forth the alcohol. He began to laugh even though his nostrils and throat burned. He could barely breathe now.

"My good man. You are much funnier than Louis! But now is not the time for such hysterics." Harry chuckled. "Tell me what I should do."

"Prince I cannot tell you what to do like a woman ordering about a child. I think it is time for you to think about your kingdom. If you marry her you not only gain the throne of Dahara, you also gain the throne of the Midlands and through war the throne of the Dulwood. If you don't then Dahara will fall and your life will be over."

"A child am I? I could have you killed for such impudence"

"Kill me, you may but don't underestimate my words."

Harry smiled at Zayn but inside he knew that the only reason he ever talked to Zayn was because Zayn never told Harry what he wanted to hear. He was grudgingly honest- a trait Harry admired.

"Marry the lass, should I?" Harry gulped. He did not like thinking about marriage at all. It reminded him of chains. And not the good kind of chains.

"Leave me", Harry said quietly. Zayn bowed again and left the room. Harry couldn't believe this. He could see no way out of it. He was going to have to marry the girl. His kingdom depended on it.

* * *

Niall stood at the entrance of the hut and looked expectantly at the woods. He didn't know how but he always knew when Elena was coming to see him. Niall smiled when he saw that he was right.

Elena burst from the trees and ran straight into Niall's arms. He smelled like hay, dirt, fire, and comfort. He smelled so good and being in his arms felt so right Elena thought she would start crying again. Niall kissed the top of her head.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Niall…"

* * *

**I will update soon. In the next Chapter you'll gain some insight about Elena. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter three. Please review/I write this all for you.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

Niall sat across from Elena with a stupefied look on his face. They were inside his hut sitting at a low table in the kitchen.

"Marriage? To the Prince of Adders, are you sure?"

"Yes, Niall. Marriage to the Prince of Adders", exasperated Elena. She had rushed to tell Niall to run away with her but he had refused until she had explained why she was in such a hurry.

"I cannot believe this. Union with Dahara? The Motley Folk won't like this"

"The Motley Folk? Niall, do you understand what I am trying to tell you? My father means to marry me off to that oaf! I could care less about the Kingdom! I just want to be with you…" Elena had tears in her eyes again and her voice had cracked.

"Hush…sweetheart. I am just trying to process all of this"

"Niall…why won't you leave with me?" Elena asked. It had just begun to dawn on her that Niall didn't look at her.

"Elena…I can't leave now. "

"Why?", asked Elena shocked.

Niall's face had darkened. "My mother's murderer is back. _Uncle_ Stefan is back."

"Back? Niall don't tell me that this is about your feud with the Payne's! "

"He killed my mother, Elena!" Niall shouted and stood up and knocking over the low table. "My mother!"

"And your father killed his wife! Liam's mother!", Elena cried. "Would you kill Liam?"

"I have no argument with Liam", Niall said shocked.

"No? And if you killed his father, you would still have no argument with him?"

Niall just looked at her. "Elena you do not understand."

"No, I perfectly well understand." Elena stood. Niall had never meant to leave with her. "You would devote your life to such an unholy feeling as revenge." Elena looked at him. "You are not the man I thought you were."

"Elena…"Niall reached for her desperately.

"No! Do not _touch_ me."

"Elena?" Niall looked at her.

Elena felt her heart break. She ran from the hut out into the night.

"Elena!" Niall howled.

Elena ran blindly into the woods. Had Niall never truly cared for her?

Elena tripped over an upraised root. Two strong arms caught her. "NO!" Elena thrashed. "Do not touch me, Niall!"

"Princess!"

"Liam?"

* * *

Harry stood and looked out over the trees. The woods stretched out for miles. Dahara and the Midlands shared the woods. Dulwood was located in the mountains. The area around Dahara was mostly just woods. The Midlands itself was located by the seaside.

_It is amazing_, Harry thought, _how the Midlands had survived by itself all along_. It probably had to do with Dahara shielding the Midlands from Dulwood. Yet if Dahara was to attack the Midlands all they would have to do is attack from the woods and drive them into the sea.

Harry was not power- hungry. Not like his father who only thought of land and power and dominion. No, Harry was not power- hungry. He was instead a very lonely boy.

"Prince?"

"What?" asked Harry irritated.

"Your bags and carriage are ready." The servant bowed and left the room.

Ready. Everything was ready. Was Harry ready?

"Liam! What-How-Where?!"

"Princess! How could you leave? Do you know how angry your father would be if he knew you ran?"

Elena stood shivering and cold. Tears had yet again come to her eyes. Liam took in her state.

"He refused to leave…didn't he?" Liam stated. He sighed. "My father being back might have to do with it."

Elena stood very still. "You have to take me back."

"Yes, I do."

"Alright", whispered Elena.

"Don't be sad Princess. Surely marriage to the Prince of Dahara won't be all that bad."

Elena did not say anything.

* * *

The Laughing Prince sat down very heavily in his throne. He knew he did not have very long in this world. Soon he would join his wife and son in the Otherworld. He knew it for he had taken to seeing the White Woman everywhere. These daughters of Death plagued him_. Come with us, _they would whisper, _you will seek much happiness with us._ How? He would howl silently. I want to come!

Every time he would think this the image of Elena would come into his mind. Long dark hair with dark eyes to match. Pale and thin. A sweet heart-shaped face but empty eyes. He feared that in his grief he hadn't treated Elena as well as he should have. Instead of seeking solace with her he had pushed her away. So far away that she no longer cared to look at him with love or admiration anymore.

When he told her of the union, how angry she had become, wild and red-blooded! Almost like a man.

"I am your father! You will listen to me!" he had thundered at her.

Perhaps she did not love him anymore. Never-the-less he had to make sure she was taken care of. Marriage to the eldest son of the Adderhead might just be the solution to that. Never mind the rumors he heard that the boy wasn't fit to run his Kingdom- might less than two Kingdoms.

"Elena I am sorry..." he whispered.

* * *

**Will update soon. Next chapter Harry meets Elena and begins to court her. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter four. It took me a while to think about this. Anywayz Please Review.**

**I don't claim just borrow.**

* * *

Elena had slept fitfully that night. She had a nightmare in which she was in the forest and she had seen her mother. "Mother!" She had cried but her mother walked farther into the forest. When Elena had caught up with her, her mother had transformed into the Niall. He had caught her about the waist and kissed her. She clung to him until he had pulled away. She saw a curly-haired boy with green eyes wiping his mouth.

"No!" She shrieked. Pushing herself upright. She put a hand toward her forehead. Was she alright? Who had been the boy with the green eyes? Her heart beat faster as she thought about it. She had seen him somewhere before…

"Princess?" Resa had entered her room carrying the gown Elena was supposed to wear today. Through Resa she had learned that the Adderhead and the Prince of the Adders and come last night to their castle. Now she remembered their silver and green carriage stood out against the night's blackness. The emblem of the adder had been painted onto it. A boy's pale face had looked out into the night suspiciously. Elena's heart had dropped. Resa had tightened her corset and pulled the dark green gown over it. It looked almost black without the light shining on it. "Princess- the Prince of Adders is very demanding. He kept up half of the staff last night, ordering us about to make him feel comfortable- myself included! He has very interesting taste-"

"Resa…what do you think about the Prince?", Elena interrupted.

"The Prince of Dahara?"

"Yes."

"I think…he would make you a very good husband" Resa blushed.

"No, not that. What did you _think_ about him?"

"Princess…? I think...I thought he was...very handsome." Resa felt very uncomfortable thinking about the future Queens husband in that way.

"No! Not _that. _I mean what did you—"Elena felt flustered not being able to explain it.

"Princess… I—When he looked at me…I felt feverish." Resa covered her face embarrassed.

"Well you are very pretty..." Feverish. That was how Elena had felt when she had seen him last night and in her dream. Who was this boy?

* * *

Harry dressed in front of the mirror. Today, his father informed him, he was to begin courting the Princess. He remembered when he had met her father last night. He looked deathly.

"_I will only marry you to my daughter if she can give you her heart."_ _he rasped._

Idiot. He had been winning men's daughter's hearts since he was a lad. Winning the Princess's heart shouldn't be too difficult.

Harry pulled over the dark green tunic over his black tights and had just fastened the sword at his side when one of the maids that had been assigned to him entered his room.

"Prince." She bowed."I am to lead you to the dining hall"

"Come here." Resa came to Harry thinking he wanted her assistance with something.

Harry caught her hand and pulled her close. She was a pretty little thing with blue eyes and white-blonde hair. He recognized her as one of the maids from last night. He kissed her hand.

"You should knock before you enter a man's room.", looking deep into her eyes. Resa began to hyperventilate. She had never been this close to a man before. Harry wound his arms around her to the small of her back and pushed her into him. "Knock next time, will you?" Then he kissed her.

After a while of that he released her. Resa bent over clutching her chest believing she was going to die from her heart beating so loud and fast. "Alright", said an indifferent Harry. "Lead me."

* * *

Elena watched the Adderhead's men announce him and his son through a crack in the wall. Resa set a place for them both. The Laughing Prince was at the head of the table and at the other head sat the Adderhead. His son sat to his left. Elena noticed Resa's hands shake as she served Harry. Resa's normally pallid face had gone very pink. _What's wrong with her?_ Elena thought.

Elena straightened and turned left. Liam stood straight ahead of her "The Princess." , he announced. Her father and the Adderhead stood up. The Prince of Dahara was slow in standing. Elena walked slowly forward very aware of the men's eyes on her. She had turned to stone. Elena motioned for Resa to set a place for her at the Laughing Princes right.

"My daughter" the Laughing Prince indicated to her.

They all sat down.

* * *

Harry stood very slowly as he watched the Princess enter the room. She was beautiful no doubt. Her hair was dark brown but had some red in it when she moved into the light. Her eyes were the same and stood out against her clear translucent heart-shaped face. She held a graceful hand out signaling the maid. The dress she wore was dark green, almost black, probably to honor the arrival of his father and him. _This girl _was going to be his wife. She sat in clear view of him. Watching her he couldn't help but think maybe marriage wouldn't seem so bad after all.

* * *

Elena regretted sitting on her father's right. The Prince had stared at her throughout the whole meal. If she had sat on her father's left then it would have been difficult for him to stare at her. Not being able to help herself she peeked at him. The dark green tunic he wore with his family's emblem stitched onto it nearly matched her dress. He was regal with his wild curly brown hair that framed his strong masculine face. The very opposite of Niall with his cherubic blue eyes and golden hair. He was cleaner too but that was to be expected. Elena felt guilty comparing this other man to Niall. Every time she thought of Niall she could hear his scream _"Elena!"_ Oh god Niall….Elena gasped. The pain in her chest was too much. She rushed out of the dining hall and into the garden. "Princess !", she heard Liam call out to her.

"_There you are." Niall looked irritated as he leaned against the Kingdom's wall. Elena had rushed as fast as she could to meet him. "Allan, you are as slow as the day is long." _

"_What? Was that an insult?" _

"_If you can't figure that out then I have lost all hope for you", muttered Niall. Elena punched him in the arm. _

_Niall laughed. "What was that? A punch?" _

"_Yes", Elena said scathingly. Niall laughed some more. "Are you just going to stand there all day laughing at me or teach me to do some hunting?" Elena asked annoyed._

"_Rest, child. We have all day"_

"_Child?!" gasped Elena. Niall ran ahead of her to ward off her blows. Elena wasn't very strong but she could run very fast. She plowed into Niall and knocked him down into the leaves. Unfortunately he pulled her along down with her. Elena was on top of Niall looking into his eyes. She wasn't able to help herself-she kissed him- it was everything she had ever dreamed it would be- and she flew through the air and had the wind knocked out of her._

"_Allan!" Niall stood up shaking. "What the fuck? I—you're dead." Niall grabbed an arrow and aimed it at her. _

"_No! I'm a woman!" Elena shrieked too late. Niall let the arrow go. Elena screamed believing it was her death. Elena squeezed her eyes shut but when she didn't feel the arrow pierce her body she opened her eyes. The arrow was next to her but not in her. Relieved she started to stand up. Niall grabbed her up roughly and pushed her against the tree. "You have ten seconds to explain what the hell is going on" Elena pulled off her cap. Her dark brown hair cascaded around her face. Realization dawned on Niall's face. _

"_I'm a wo-" _

"_You're the Princess!"_

Elena fell to the grassy floor. _"There you are." Niall had said irritated…_

"There you are" said an irritated voice behind Elena.

* * *

**Please Review. In the next chapter Harry tries to do something that gets him slapped.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter five. I loved writing this. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter Five:

Harry watched the Princess rush out of the room. Well that was rude. Her guard had just started after her.

"Wait", Harry commanded. Liam stopped and turned to look at Harry. "I'll go after her". Liam bowed and let Harry pass. Worried, Liam watched Harry leave and wondered in what state he would find the Princess in.

Harry walked across the garden wondering where in the hell the bird had run off to. He felt like he had looked everywhere. He heard a thud to his left and investigated "There you are", said Harry irritated.

With a gasp the girl turned around. Harry looked behind him and to his sides "What? Did you see a ghost?"

"I-no-I-what are you doin-"

Harry interrupted her "I know", he said gleefully, "You're amazed at my handsomeness." Harry stroked his chin. "Do you think I'm handsome?"

"No- I mean yes-no!-what-"

"I know, I know. You're just speechless!"Harry grinned. "Who wouldn't be looking at this face?"

Elena stood and held herself regally. She took a deep breath and fixated her gaze on the Prince.

"Thank you for looking for me but as you can see I'm alright." Elena started off.

"Wait!", Harry blocked her way.

"Excuse me, sir?" Elena was shocked that he was blocking her way.

Harry grinned again. "What happened to you in there?" Harry motioned toward the castle. "You looked upset leaving."

Elena blushed. She was ashamed at herself for leaving in such a state. He was probably thinking she had a fit of female weakness or something.

"I am fine. You would make a very splendid knight. Now, if can be on my way…"

Harry didn't move. First she had been upset then she had been flustered now she was acting very prude-ish. This bird sure did change her moods fast.

"You know you are very pretty…Elena."

Elena blushed again. No one had ever called her pretty- not bluntly like Harry did.

"Sir, please move aside."

"And if I don't? What are you going to do about it?" Harry moved one step closer to her.

"Sir?", she looked at him questionably.

"Princess!"

Elena turned to see Resa and Liam walking rather quickly toward her. Harry, annoyed, wondered what they were doing here. Things were just about to get interesting.

Liam and Resa bowed when they reached her. "Princess", Resa grasped Elena's arm "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because-", Resa was unable to finish her sentence. She had caught Harry's eye and he was looking at her rather questionably.

"Because Princess you left in a bit of a hurry. Are you sure you're alright?" Liam stepped in.

"I told you I would take care of it." Harry said stepping in front of Elena and Resa.

Liam bowed. "Prince, I'm sorry for disobeying your orders but-"

"But nothing, you disobeyed my direct orders. Soldier you are dismissed."

"Prince-"

"I _said_ get out of my sight", Harry said disdainfully.

Liam hesitated, bowed again and left.

"And you. What are you still doing here?"

Resa still had her hand clutched to Elena's arm. "Prince-I-"

"Leave. I wish to get better… _aquatinted_ with my future wife"

Elena had said nothing thus far. She had been shocked into seeing Harry bossing around her people like it was _his_ castle and not _hers_. Angrily she replied to him "Good sir. I think I shall take leave with Resa now. Perhaps you should stay in the gardens and please enjoythem."

"Elena-"

Elena tried to walk past him while dragging Resa alongside her. Harry in a desperate attempt grabbed her arm. "Listen here-"

"No. _You_ listen here- I will not be ordered about like your…your servant. You may be able to order others around, but not _me_ do you understand _that_, Prince of Adders?"

Harry let go of her arm. He smiled weakly at her. "You can call me Harry, you know."

Elena walked past him with as much dignity she could muster.

Harry watched her go. She had a magnificent figure. Curves in all the right places. Not like her bony maid. He smiled when he thought about the way she looked at him and her sarcasm. She was pretty…cute. He thought kissing her might be better than kissing her maid. Whistling, Harry walked further into the gardens.

* * *

"What do you mean he _kissed_ you?"

"Oh, my Princess!" Resa buried her face into her hands. "I can't say anything further than that!"

Elena blushed, wondering what Resa and Harry had done next. He didn't act like anything had happened when they were in the gardens! _What would he have done to me if Resa and Liam hadn't gone to look for me? _Elena thought. Chills went up Elena's spine.

"Well…as long as you didn't enjoy it. I suppose it's alright."

"Oh, thank you Princess!", cried the lying maid.

* * *

Harry was bored. It had been a week since he had came to stay with the Laughing Prince. The only encounters he had with the Princess were at breakfast and usually she was leaving by then. It was the same with dinner too. At least she had talked with his father some; she pleased the Adderhead greatly.

He wanted to go out of the castle gates and see the Motley Folk Louis always had talked about. He wanted to see the flame-throwers, the magic-makers, the illusionists, the fairy controllers, the clowns, and he wanted to hear the singing minstrels, the laughter, the loud voices of the merchants who sold many of the supplies to the Motley Folk, and the crackling fire the Motley Folk liked to build but his father had, alas, forbade him to go.

He wished that at least Louis could have accompanied him here or Zayn. He wished Elena was here with him. He had taken quite a liking to the lass. He thought nothing but her the whole week. He was most certainly sure that passing the time would her would be _quite_ interesting. Harry smiled when he thought about her reaction to him. Then Harry stood straight up...what was he doing? He never thought about a girl like this. What-what was Elena doing to him? He slowly sat back down, "Elena...", he whispered tasting her name on his tongue.

It was magic.

* * *

Elena was in the library trying to read a book but thinking about how Niall might be feeling when Harry had come in. It had been a very miserable week for her. She saw Niall at every turn. She cried to sleep every night. Liam would no longer look her in the eyes.

_Well, if I can't stop thinking of Niall I might as well try to read_, Elena thought.

_Well, if I can't have some fun then at least I'll waste some time reading_, Harry thought.

Elena jumped up when the door opened. Hardly anyone had come in here since her mother had died. Quickly, Elena ducked behind a bookcase. She watched Harry pick up the book she had set down and turn it over.

"The Punctuality of Prefectural Prim Posies P—what?", Harry scoffed. He set the book down on the edge of the table but it didn't notice as it fell. He stepped right on it and fell over the chair on his head.

Elena couldn't help but laugh. Stepping out from the book case she picked up the book and held it up "The Punctuality of Prefectural Prim Posies Penultimate by Peter Puffin. All about gardening."

Elena laughed again at the look on Harry's face.

Harry was bewildered and embarrassed. Where had she come from? Another part of his mind committed Elena's laugh to his memory. He gave Elena a sheepish look. "I think I cracked my head open."

Elena laughed again. "Come here, let me see."

Harry sat in the chair she had indicated.

Elena searched his head for bumps.

Harry felt Elena's hands touching his head very lightly as if she did not want to hurt him. Harry caught her wrist and brought it close to his mouth. He didn't kiss it, though, he just looked at it. He stood with her wrist still in his hand.

Elena suddenly realized she was all alone with a man. Liam had always been one step behind from her practically her whole life. Now she was alone with Harry. It was one thing to be in the garden in plain view of the servants and gardeners but to be in the library where no one came…

Harry felt aroused. The way she was looking at him! He took a step closer to Elena.

Elena backed up into a bookcase. Dizzy and confused. What was he doing to her?

Harry touched the side of her face and brushed back her hair. He bent his head to kiss her…

Elena felt dizzy in a way she had never felt before. All she could see were Harry's eyes. Harry's face loomed in front of hers…

God, it was pure magic what she did to him.

Harry's lips brushed Elena's…

In a rush like she had woken up startled from a dream Elena's core called _Niall_!

Elena slapped Harry, hard.

* * *

**I wrote this chapter with Magic by One Direction in mind. It was inspiring. I love these boys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter six. I'm amazed at how much I have written so far!**

**LoL is any1 reading this anyway? I'm still proud of myself. I really do love these boys. **

**(I just read a funny fanfic about Harry Potter: Gangsta Style... It was sooo funny! Can you imagine 1D acting gangsta?)**

* * *

Chapter Six:

Harry was shocked when he felt Elena's hand strike him across the face. His head snapped to the side and back again. Shocked he looked into her eyes.

Elena looked shocked back into Harry's eyes. She watched the emotions run across his face: disbelief, hurt, and then anger.

Harry took a step back and touched his cheek. It stung and turned slowly red. "Why?"

Elena could not say a thing. She just looked back at him.

Harry grabbed Elena by her shoulders, lifting her couple of inches off the floor, more furious than he had been in his entire life. "Why?! Why Elena?!"

Harry looked down at her lips again. Forcefully, he bent his face down to hers. Elena, on instinct, averted her face.

Harry scoffed. "Do you hate me that much?" Harry released her and Elena fell down to the floor. "Am I that disgusting to you?" Harry walked away.

Elena sobbed.

* * *

Elena had never felt worse in her entire life. She had hurt Niall. She had hurt Harry. Was there no one who would be destroyed by her touch?

_I should apologize to Harry_, Elena thought. Tears came to her eyes whenever she remembered what happened in the library. He had been so angry. Would he ever forgive her?

_I still should try. _But how?

* * *

Harry paced up and down his room. Whenever he thought about what happened yesterday he felt angry-both at himself and Elena. He shouldn't have treated her so rough. He shouldn't have tried to kiss her, but he just couldn't help himself. She shouldn't have slapped him!

He sat down heavily on his bed. He sighed; no matter how he looked at it he was in the wrong-not her. _I should apologize to her._ But how? He had never apologized to woman before so he didn't know how it went. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her. How was he going to go about this? Harry flopped down on the bed and buried his face in a pillow.

* * *

Elena had gotten out of bed with an amazing plan on how to make Harry not hate her.

* * *

Harry had gotten out of bed with an amazing plan on how to make Elena not hate him.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but I just remembered I have to study for my Pre-calc test. So I'm just going to update now. (I know I haven't written a lot about Niall, Louis, Zayn, or Liam but they are going to play very big parts later on. I've got it all mapped out in my head. Major Storyline). It might take me awhile to update next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! My one fan I hope you like this Chapter. Tee hee.**

**(ps. If 1D ever come across this… (probably not)… Harry I LOVE YOU! (insert heart shape) You guys ROCK!)**

**There once was band named One Direction and they were so sexy that everyone died. (Patrick (insert heart shape))**

***Looks at picture of One Direction***

*** Dies.***

* * *

Elena gulped. This was going to be tricky.

On the upside she knew Harry would probably enjoy it. There wasn't anything like it in the world.

On the downside...she would have to see Niall.

"Resa, come here" Elena called.

* * *

Harry heard a knock on his door.

"What?", he called.

Resa entered meekly. "Prince?"

Harry turned around and looked at her.

Harry was still smiling after Resa has left.

Apparently Elena wanted Harry to come to her _room_…_after dark_.

Harry laughed. He knew she couldn't be mad at him for long. Not only that but she was going to make it real easy for him.

He grinned; Elena had no idea what he was planning.

* * *

A familiar chill ran up Niall's spine. "Elena?", he whispered.

* * *

Harry stopped outside Elena's room. He was slightly excited to see what the little chit had planned.

Elena was nervous, very nervous.

She whipped open the doors before Harry could.

Harry smiled at her.

It was unnerving.

He entered her room taking a look around.

Elena backed up.

"You wanted me", Harry told her, smiling at the double meaning.

Elena looked at him. "I wanted to apologize for what I did."

Harry was astounded. This wasn't what he was expecting.

Elena continued oblivious. "I kept thinking can I make it up to him? Will he be able to forgive me?", Elena confessed.

"Ele-"

Elena interrupted him. "Prince, I am truly, deeply sorry." Elena gulped. "Tonight I'll try to make it up to you."

Harry gaped at her.

Elena stepped deftly around her mirror and swung it at a precise angle while stepping on the tile that was raised until it sank into the ground and the wall opened up.

Harry's mouth fell down even further. She had a _secret passage_! Even Harry didn't have a secret passage.

Elena turned to look at him. "Shall we?"

* * *

Harry still couldn't get out of the fact that Elena blamed herself what happened.

The worst of it was that he couldn't bring himself to conflict her.

Harry stepped on a loud sounding twig while a low hanging branch whipped him in the face. He gritted his teeth. Elena seemed to have no trouble getting around in the woods. _She must come out here a lot, _Harry mused_._ She hadn't told him what they were doing out here skulking in the woods.

Elena felt naked without her disguise. But she couldn't wear it while Harry was around.

She stopped him on the edge of the Motley Folk's camp.

"Why did you-?"

"Shhhhh!", Elena shushed him. "It's going to start.", she whispered.

"Start?"

Harry then really looked at what Elena was looking at.

He watched as a thousand tiny lights lifted from the floor and swayed in an intricate dance. Harry at first was spellbound by the lights until he realized they weren't lights at all but tiny little blue and pink people. _Fae's!_ He hadn't heard the music at first but he could hear it now. A low sweet sounding melody that weaved in and out of the air. Harry forced his eyes from the fairies and looked to the source.

The dwarf played the flute beautifully controlling the fairy's actions.

A burst of fire startled Harry. He watched the fire dancer make fiery flowers grow from the ground and reach up to the black sky.

Minstrels began to sing. Their voices coming softly and then higher and stronger. Songs about love, hate, triumph, and downfall.

Clowns amused the children. Their laughter was heard from all around.

Elena watched Harry watch the Motley Folk perform. They did this every night. _He looks like little boy, _Elena thought. She smiled.

* * *

Niall watched Elena smiling at the boy next to her. His heart wretched open. Silently, Niall backed away from them.

He sighed. _It's the best for her._

* * *

Liam watched them all.

* * *

They stayed like that for a long while. Harry was amazed. He had never seen anything like it. It was even better than Louis descriptions.

He didn't know when exactly when they had left the spectacle. They were suddenly back in Elena's chamber.

Elena watched him carefully. "Did you like it?", she asked hesitantly.

He whipped around laughing "Did I like it?! I loved it! Honestly, Elena- we don't have anything like it in Dahara. Those fire-dancers—and the fairy's- and the- the—it were all so marvelous!" He sat on the edge of her bed.

Harry looked up at her, his eyes shining. "Thank you, Elena. Thank you."

Elena blushed embarrassed by his thanks.

Harry looked around her room. "Do you like what I did?", he asked her smiling.

"You…did?", Elena took in her room for the first time since they had entered.

Every single inch of bare surface in Elena's room was covered with candles and rose petals. A table full of food was placed in Elena's room. A single candle burned on it.

Elena's jaw dropped open.

Harry stood. He took Elena's hand. She looked at him.

"Elena. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Will you….will you forgive me?"

"For what?", Elena asked head reeling.

"Heh…", Harry laughed weakly. He looked down at the floor.

"Yes. Yes I do", Elena whispered.

Harry lifted his eyes from the floor.

Elena stood still.

For a while they just looked at each other remembering the last time.

Pink creeped up on Elena's cheeks. In the low light Harry's eyes reflected the candlelight.

He took a step closer to Elena, hesitantly. He looked at her asking.

It was up to Elena then.

Her heart beat faster as she took a step toward him. It felt like she might die any minute and the thing was- she didn't even care.

She remembered when they were in the forest. Niall had been there and he had not done a thing. She let go of him right then and there. She looked at Harry and wondered what this boy had done to her heart. She had smiled sadly there in the forest. She hadn't stopped loving Niall but had realized it was him who taught her to love. It was time to open her heart again.

Harry touched her face like last time. She closed her eyes.

Harry watched her close her eyes.

He bent down. Elena quivered.

When his lips closed over hers Elena had found her place in this world.

When he touched her lips Harry had found his place in this world.

* * *

**Awwwwwww! Please Review! Big things come afoot in the next chapter. **

**Harry (insert heart shape) Elena**

**does any1 no y the heart shapes don' work?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guise! I'm back sorry it took so long 2 get on w/ it...BUT I'm hur! So here's Chapter eight.**

**(p.s. did u guise watch last nite VTD episode? Elena got sired by Damon? Crayzee!)**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Duffendal grew angrier and angrier with each passing day. He wanted revenge, yes; he wanted cold, cold revenge. Every day that passed was like a knife plunged in his heart; every morning he awoke in his bed that screamed: _have not avenged thy father have not avenged thy father have not avenged thy father…_and so on.

At least when he woke he had the comfort of his mistress beside him. She smelled heavenly on such mornings like this one.

He woke her now. She turned and smiled at him with dewy eyes.

"Tell me a soft word…", she murmured.

He ignored her. "Tell me. Tell me why I should wait to have my revenge on the Adderhead."

She woke fully. Grimly she hardened him a glance.

Though Duffendal didn't know it, Mortolda had him eating out of her palm.

She touched his chest. "Because sweet...", she purred, "Revenge needs to be elegantly planned out...taken care of _every_ little detail...every _little_ thing that can-_will_-go wrong. _Then_ executed. Hmmmm, sweet?"

Duffendal roared, "How can I? With my father's ghost hounding me everywhere I go? Everywhere I turn?"

Mortolda didn't even blink. She smiled evilly and patted his cheek. Duffendal had always use strength and brute force rather than wits and planned activities.

_He is such an idiot_, Mortolda thought.

"Don't fret, sweet, don't, Mortolda will take care of you."

* * *

Elena and Harry slowly broke apart. Elena found herself unable to look into Harry's eyes. Tingles ran up and down her arms and chest.

Harry looked down on her in wonder. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. His heart flowed over bound with happiness. He brushed his hand against her cheek twisting a lock of her shining brown hair in his fingers.

Elena's heart burst forth with emotion. She felt alive and weak at the same time.

He bent down to her again "Elena…I lo-"

Elena fainted.

"Elena?!"

* * *

Elena gazed up. Everything was so blurry. What…what had happened? Something moved in Elena's vision. It glowed brightly.

"Are you an angel?", Elena whispered. She heard a familiar laugh.

"Well, she's lost her wits now, she has."

Elena's vision cleared. Harry was trying to stifle his laughter and Resa behind him sunlight streaming through the window. Resa had spoken.

Embarrassed, Elena pulled herself upright.

"Careful, careful", Harry said still trying to stifle his laughter.

She flushed pink.

Harry looked at her, smiling so hard that his jaw ached. She was so perfect.

Silently Resa left the room.

Harry touched the side of Elena's face in real concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine", Elena whispered.

"Why are we whispering?", Harry whispered back.

It had the right effect. Elena giggled.

Harry beamed at the girlish sound.

* * *

Niall smashed the table. He threw the wooden stove across the room. He ground glass under his foot.

When Damon arrived he found the house in ruins.

He grabbed Niall's hand as he attempted to fling a caldron through the window.

"Son! Son!"

Niall turned to look at his father haggardly.

Damon was shocked. He had never seen his son this way. Not when ol' Betsy stopped giving milk and half the calves she borne died. Not when the wild horse Niall caught broke out of the pen and cracked a dwarf's rib. Not even when his mother died.

No, not even then.

"Son, what's wrong?", Damon asked concerned.

Then he grew angry. "Was it that boy? That murderer's bastard?"

"No!", shouted Niall. "No, it wasn't Liam."

"Oh? Then what is it that's got you so…chaotic?"

Niall put a hand in his hair severely brushed back the golden locks the fell in his blue eyes.

"Father…you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Is that so? I didn't believe if someone told me I would find my son tearing apart my house off its foundation but here we are…", Damon trailed off.

Niall laughed weakly.

"Alright…"

* * *

The Laughing Prince found it difficult to breathe. He tried to look into the White Woman's face as she hovered above him. She was beautiful-he was sure of that-but he couldn't see her. She sucked that air around him.

_Now_, he thought, _now it is time_.

As soon as he thought that the White Woman vanished, laughing mutely.

He inhaled the air that wasn't there before.

_When? When would it come?_

_Soon, _came her whisper.

* * *

Elena walked through the castle leisurely. Harry would not leave her thoughts, much to her mortification.

She played last night over and over again in her mind. It had been wonderful. Absolutely, phenomenally splendid. It had been. Harry awoke things that have never been in her before. She was sure of that.

She heard jingling bells. Curious she looked up and was very surprised.

A court jester was walking toward her! He looked like one of the Motley Folk but he was dressed in much finer clothes in Daharian colors.

Louis bowed when he reached the Princess.

Elena nodded to him.

Louis straightened.

He smiled at her.

* * *

Harry could not stop thinking about Elena.

It was as simple as that.

Harry had decided. He would marry Elena.

* * *

**Awww! My heart gushes forth w/ emotion.**

**Next chapter is a big event.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Look guise I'm sorry I couldn't finish this story**

**I know some time has passed since I updated the last chapter but I had some stuff going on and I can't finish this story.**

**I'm really disappointed in myself so don't give me any grief.**

**I'm going to tell u guise the highlights of how this story is ending …so yea okay**

**Bye guise**

* * *

-Mortolda overhears Duffendal's plan and realizes he means to get rid of her (Mortolda) as soon as the Laughing Prince dies.

-Louis convinces Elena that Harry is a good guy. He talks about Harry's mother and how she was so close to him. His father had her beheaded because she was taking up with the stable lads. (Harry had inherited his mother's libido.) Anyway it's pretty sad story. Elena understands why Harry is what he is.

-Zayn appears too and convinces Elena to marry Harry to save her Kingdom.

-Harry asks Elena to marry him. Big romantic event. Elena agrees because she realizes she's in love with him.

-The Adderhead and the Laughing Prince announce to both of the Kingdoms.

-Niall has heard about the marriage and decides to follow his father's advice and have one last talk with Elena.

-Harry and Elena secretly meet before the wedding. Romantic moment. Elena tells Harry she loves him and will make him a good wife. He doesn't get a chance say it back to her, though.

-Niall lured Elena away (she's already married Harry a few hours ago. Niall takes her during the reception) away from her wedding. They talk a little about how things were between them but they get attacked by strange men!

-During this whole event Zayn is talking to Harry about what he did. Harry begins to suspect…

-Duffendal assassinates the Laughing Prince and kidnaps Elena. His men have gravely wounded the Adderhead. Harry finds Niall and they both realize who the other is and what they mean to Elena.

-Harry is both angry and depressed. He thought Elena might love him but now realizes she can't because of Niall. Figures Elena only married him to save her Kingdom.

-Anyway both boys are now bent on saving Elena. Liam teams up with them.

-Damon and Stefan find out about the boys plans (separately finds out) and decide to secretly follow them.

-Mortolda visits Elena in the dungeon. During their talk Elena realizes who Mortolda is. She's Damon's and Stefan's mother! Mortolda reveals she's never loved her sons and only wanted power. Elena is disgusted by Mortolda and tells her so (she basically calls her a dirty ho).

-Mortolda tells her about Duffendal's plan to marry Elena and get rid of her (Mortolda). Mortolda cannot let that happen and takes out a knife in which to stab Elena with.

-During this whole event Harry and Niall fight to get in the Dulwood Kingdom. They reach Elena but are overpowered by the soldiers (Mortolda ran away.) Niall kills all of his opponents but Harry is having trouble with his.

-Niall calls to Elena and tries to drag her from the room before more soldiers come. Elena screams she will never leave Harry.

-Harry realizes too late Elena DOES love him. He fights with new vigor now but is stabbed anyway.

-Last thing Harry sees before he floats into unconsciousness is Elena; tears streaming down her face, one hand extended the other trying to pry Niall's fingers off her waist and screaming Harry's name.

-During this whole event Liam is fighting the soldiers that are coming toward the dungeon. Damon and Stefan materialize and kind of fight the soldiers and each other.

-Damon screams to Liam "Where is my son?!"

-When Liam doesn't answer Damon tries to attack him. Stefan blocks the knife and gets stabbed instead. In a rage Liam kills Damon (Damon's last thoughts are about Roxanne, his wife). Stefan dies and the last thing he tells his son is "Thank you. You have avenged my darling Katherine" (Liam's mother).

-Niall sees his father die by Liam in a daze. Watches Liam bend over his father. Their eyes lock when Liam looks up. Niall's screams and runs to attack Liam forgetting all about Elena.

-Elena knocks Niall unconscious. She looks at Liam in pity.

-Liam decides to run away. He understands that Niall will always hound his every footstep but he still has to try. Resa catches up with him on the run. They both decide to leave together. (Love….?)

-Harry and Elena are rescued by their armies.

-Mortolda goes to the place Duffendal has hidden away. She gets close to him and comforts him about his epic failure. Then she kills him.

-She walks out of the castle and notes the bodies of Stefan and Damon. She doesn't know who they are but they look familiar to her. The White Women appear to reap the souls of the dead. They touch Mortolda; she screams and tries to run over Damon and Stefan but trips on the object Elena used to knock Niall unconscious. She dies on an upturned sword. (ha-ha ungrateful)

-During the night the Adderhead had died from his wounds. His only regret was killing his beautiful wife because he did love her a lot. Not knowing his son. And being obsessed with power and wealth. (In a way he was kind of like Mortolda but not.)

-Zayn and Louis decide it's time to get themselves some wives. Louis marries a girl from his past. The one he left the Motley Folk because she was marrying someone else (her husband died). Her name is Eleanor. She always did love him.

-Zayn marries you of course. (**I'll never forget my readers!)**

-Harry is saved. Elena refuses to leave his side. Eventually he wakes up and asks Elena is she is an angel. She cries.

-The following is the text I pre-wrote for the ending:

Harry kissed Elena and she felt that hunger again. He wiped her tears away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Elena, I love you", he whispered.

Her breathe shook. "I love you too, Harry", she whispered back.

Harry smiled that familiar smile. "Why are we whispering?", he whispered back.

Elena laughed.

Over the years Harry spent his time making Elena laugh and yes there were quite a few loving whispers and declarations of love. They had a wonderful family. A soft boy who looked like his father with his curly brown hair but his mother's brown eyes. A girl with Elena's heart shaped face but her father's green eyes and his quick wit. Another girl who resembled the Adderhead both in looks and attitude but tempered by her parents love. Finally a small boy who acted like the Laughing Prince before his wife died: a small miniature Harry who was fascinated by the Motley Folk.

The land of Dulwood was taken over by the King and Queen of Dahara and the Midlands. Their people lived in blissful happiness.

Harry's eldest son and youngest had taken quite a liking to the land in which they would rule one day. The brothers loved each other dearly.

Unlike two other men who had a relationship like this they never did resolve. Yes, Niall followed Liam to the ends of the Earth and Liam escaped every time only because of his lovely wife Resa, because she was fixed keeping her husband alive. Niall never did think of Elena again since that night.

Harry and Elena held hands taking a round about the garden. Elena smiled at a long ago familiar memory.

"_What are you going to do about it?", asked Harry._

"Love you for the rest of my life.", Elena said out loud.

"Hmmm?", Harry looked at Elena.

She smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

**The End!**

**Alright give me some feedback guise. Was it good?**

**Bye guise. And as always I love you Harry. **

**F*** Haylor it's all about Halena.**

**Hee**


End file.
